Nuevos Amigos
by Yuriko-West
Summary: Unas chicas llegan a la vida de Abril y las tortugas, se hacen amigos y tal vez llegaran a ser un poco mas que eso-pesimo mi summary pero por favor denle una oportunidad "Basado en TMNT 2012"
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO**

Todo era tranquilo en la ciudad de Nueva York en la Escuela Secundaria_ "High School Roosevelt" _Abril estaba caminando para ir a su clase de Trigonometria, pero algo la detuvo:

Abril-¡au!-dijo levantandose del suelo

X- lo lameto no te vi-levantandose tambien)una chica de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdeazul)

Abril-bueno tambien fue mi culpa jeje, soy Abril-levantando un libro de Trigonometria

X-aunque las dos salimos heridas haha, soy Luisa-saludandola con un apreton de manos-veo que tambien estas en Trigonometria, yo soy de nuevo ingreso, vine con una amiga pero pues no la he visto -fue derrivada por una persona

Luisa-au, bueno ya llego, Abril ella es Lily, Lily ella es Abril-levantandose (Lily es una chica rubia de ojos hermosos y de un color verdeazul como Luisa)

Lily-hola, lo siento Luisa, no vi que estabas ahi, hola Abril, creo que las 3 estaremos en Trigonometria-mira los libros de las 3 efectivamente estaban en la misma clase...

Las horas de escuela terminaron, las chicas estuvieron todo el dia juntas y decidieron ir despues de la escuela por un helado...

Abril se divertia mucho con sus nuevas amigas, Luisa y Lily pero alguien la llamaba al T-phone-era Donnie:

Donnie-abril, ¿donde estas? el maestro dijo que debias volver despues de la escuela, por cierto aun no se entera, ven rapido-cuelgan ambos al mismo tiempo

Luisa-¿es tu novio?-pregunto con una sonrisa

Abril-ah no, solo es mi...hermano-sonriendoles

Lily- bueno y que queria tu hermano-levantandose de su asiento igual que Luisa

Abril-pues debo volver a casa de...mis hermanos, deben estar preocupados por mi, las veo mañana chicas-se va

Luisa-oye Lily, mejor vamonos se esta haciendo tarde, pasamos mucho tiempo aqui, mira ya es de noche-dudosa-aunque por otra parte no me gustaria estar en mi casa mientras mi hermano viva ahi, es horrible, es un bobo-con cara de asco

Lily-oye, no es tan malo-sonriendo-creo

Luisa-por favor Lily, necesito que vengas conmigo si no estoy sola se comportara casi normal-sonriendo

Lily-de acuerdo, pero me debes una soda-se van de ahi

De camino a casa Luisa escucho un extraño ruido, que hizo que ambas se detuvieran:

Luisa-Lily, ¿escuchaste eso?-se detienen

Lily-no-algo hace ruido en un callejon-tal vez escuche algo, mejor caminemos mas a prisa-empiezan a correr

Las chicas empezaron a correr hasta quedarse en un callejon sin salida, acorraladas...

Luisa-¡aaah!-dijo mirando a lo que parecia ser un mono gigante

Lily-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-abrazando a Luisa-¡cometela a ella primero!-empuja a Luisa al frente-¡aaaaaa!-se desmaya

Luisa-(calmandose) espera, ¿eres tu tio Rockwell?-el mono sale corriendo y gritando-¿que te habra sucedido tio Rockwell?-susurro la castaña-¡Lily!-corriendo a ayudar a su amiga quien comenzaba a despertar

Lily-oye tuve una rara fantasia habia un mono enorme y tu gritabas y luego-la interrumpen

Luisa-pues que...locura Lily-sonriendo falsamente y ayudando a la rubia a levantarse

Lily-¿sabes?, fue muy real, mejor vamonos no recuerdo ni como llegue al suelo, wow son las 10 pm-dice mirando su reloj

Luisa-mejor vamonos o mi padre estara molesto-preocupada-aunque su nombre sea Alberth Rockwell y sea hermano de un cientifico, es muy sobreprotector y desde que murio mi madre no me deja pasar mucho tiempo fuera Lily, por eso solo puedo salir contigo y Jackson(su hermano), bueno vamonos antes de que me diga ¡no saldras hoy niña irresponsable!-tratando de imitar la voz de su padre

Lily-bueno no simpre te podra cuidar, algun dia tendra que morir-mira a Luisa

Luisa-es muy extraño, ademas que tu y yo hayamos nacido el mismo dia, cumpliremos 15 años el 14 de Abril y nuestra nueva amiga se llama Abril, ¿no te parece algo extraño?

Lily-pues por lo menos tu pudiste conocer a tu madre, yo nunca la conoci-triste

Luisa-vamos amiga, mejor vallamos por esa soda que te prometi-ambas se van del lugar pero no se esperaban que en la siguiente calle encontrarian algo mas:

Ambas caminaban, la calle estaba sola, eso era normal a las 10 pm, pero empezaron a oir disparos que provenian de un tejado...

Luisa subio por la escalera de incendios pero aun asi la distancia para llegar a la azotea era demasiada, asi que tuvo una idea...

Lily-(susurrando)recuerdame porque estas subiendote encima de mis hombros-dice mientras sube a Luisa mientras Luisa pone sus pies en los hombros de Lily y se agarra del borde para evitar caerse asomando su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba

Luisa-(susurrando) quiero ver que esta pasando Lily, wow, si pudieras ver esto te desmayarias

De la nada salio un disparo que Luisa esquivo pero se solto del borde

Luisa-¡aaah!

Cuatro sombras del tejado escucharon el grito de la chica

**Bueno diganme que les parecio, es mi primera historia y les agradezco por haber leido el primer capitulo, y ski tengo un error que se que no puse acentos pero no se que boton de la laptop los pone**

**YW-mi firma, Yuriko West**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unas nuevas amigas**

Luisa se solto del borde, gracias a Dios Lily la tomo del brazo antes de caer del edificio y la ayudo a subir.

Lily-¿oye que fue eso?-pregunto la rubia con curiosidad

Luisa-pues, no vi muy bien pero ahi arriba hay alguien, ven ayudame-dijo mientras trataba de subir

Lily-oh, no tu subiste encima de mi, ahora me toca a mi, ayudame

Luisa-bien, te hare un escaloncito con mis manos, y luego me diras que ves-Lily sube a sus manos y luego a sus hombros- ¿y bien? dime que sucede

Lily-pues, creo que comi demasiada azucar, porque son tortugas-se baja de Luisa

Luisa-¿en serio? bueno creo que si fue mucha azucar, ahora me toca a mi, hazme un escaloncito con tus manos

Luisa no podia creerlo, efectivamente eran tortugas gigantes, y habia robots destrozados, la chica hizo que la descubrieran gritando gracias a que uno de los cerebros se acerco pero se fue despues. La castaña se solto del borde de nuevo pero uno de los mutantes (Rafael) la tomo de la mano antes de que cayera, la castaña subio y no tenia palabra.

Luisa-eh, hola extrañas criaturas gigantes-dijo con normalidad pero por dentro estaba asustada

Leonardo-por favor no te desmayes

Mikey-hola, soy Miguel Angel, no te asustes somos de los buenos, ¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto tierno estrechando su mano

Luisa-pues, mi nombre eh, es Luisa-correspondiendo al saludo

Lily-Luisa-sube y mira a otro lado-habia un cerebro, era genial y asqueroso y...-mira a las tortugas-adios-se desmaya

Luisa-Lily, despierta-sacudiendola

Lily-oye, tal vez digas que estoy loca pero crei ver-mira a los chicos-esos-se desmaya

Luisa-ah, ¡despierta mujer!-le grita

Lily-oye, ¡no tenias que gritar!

Leonardo-chicas, dejen de pelear-intentando separarlas

Lily-no te metas tortuga, espera-se desmaya

Luisa-bueno, creo que sera una larga noche

Lily-no interrumpas-finge desmayarse de nuevo

Luisa-ya basta de bromear Lily

Lily-bien, pero yo seria perfecta para la obra de la escuela, al menos admitelo

Luisa-silencio, gracias por salvarme, em...tu como sea que te llames-señala a Rafa

Rafa-lo siento soy Rafael-saludo amablemente (muy raro en mi opinion)

Luisa-pues, es hora de pellizcarme y volver a la realidad, han pasado muchas cosas extrañas hoy-se pellizca-no funciono, ¿entondes esto es real?-cae al suelo

Lily-levantandose-ves, yo ya lo supere, eso creo, levantate-le da la mano a Luisa y se levanta

Luisa-lo siento, es que se ve como un sueño, aunque pensando bien todo, yo no he dormido, bueno Lily y yo ya nos vamos-la toma del brazo

Lily-pero-fue interrumpida por Luisa

Luisa-debo llegar temprano o papa se molestara, vivimos juntas, niña, camina-saltan a la escalera de incendios, una despues de la otra y bajan hasta llegar al suelo, ambas empiezan a caminar

Luisa- bueno llamenme si necesitan algo, aqui estan nuestros telefonos, ¡hasta pronto chicos!-le da un papelito a Mikey y ambas corren hacia la casa de Luisa

Rafael-"¿quiere decir que las volveremos a ver?"-pensaba sonriendo

Lily-adios chicos, hasta pronto, los vere luego-dijo con normalidad la chica antes de salir corriendo con Luisa

Luisa introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, ambas entraron con sigilo, Lily rompio un jarron y ambas corrieron a la habitacion (que las 2 comparten), pensaron que se habian salvado pero alguien toco la puerta del cuarto:

Luisa-ah, ¿quien es?-pregunto torpemente, obviamente era su padre

Padre-hija, abre la puerta, Lily, no intentes golpearme con ese florero otra vez-dijo desde afuera

Lily-(susurrandole a Luisa)-oye, ¿como lo supo?-dijo y despues puso el florero en la mesita de noche

Luisa-pues debe ser porque lo has intentado 6 veces-le dijo en voz baja para evitar que su padre escuchara

Lily-en cuanto habras la puerta le dare con el florero-vuelve a tomar el florero

Luisa-no creo que funcione-hablando en voz baja-abre la puerta

Lily lo golpeo con el florero, pero, su plan fallo:

Padre-de experiencias pasadas he aprendido que debo traer casco cuando entro aqui, no lo intenten mas, niñas, ya se todos sus trucos

Luisa-fue idea de Lily-la señala

Lily-pero su hija, estuvo de acuerdo-la señala

Padre-no me importa solo quiero saber porque llegaron tan tarde

Luisa-eres un padre, pues muy padre pero no te puedo decir-jugando con sus manos

Padre-¿estabas hablando con un muchacho?-cruza los brazos-Luisa Ivanna Rockwell, quiero que me respondas ahora mismo

Luisa-claro que no hable con un muchacho-"fueron 4 en realidad"-¿como puedes decir eso?-cruza los brazos fingiendo estar enojada

Padre-pues, hasta que me digas lo que paso, no tendras telefono hasta la proxima semana, entregamelo

Luisa-pero papi

Padre-nada de pai, entregamelo

Luisa-¿acaso no he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?-sonriendo

Padre-no, ya dame ese celular

Luisa-arruinaste el momento-se lo da y cruza los brazos

Lily-eso te pasa por ser una mala niña-sonrieno

Padre-Lily, tambien tu, anda, entregamelo

Lily-pero señor Rockwell, ni siquiera soy su hija-sonriendo

Padre-pero vives bajo mi techo, ademas, le dije a tu padre que te cuidaria bien, eso incluye, no hablar con muchachos, por las noches, ahora dame el telefono, 3, 2-lo interrumpe

Lily-aqui esta tome-se lo da

Padre-bien, hasta la proxima semana los tendran, pueden vivir sin celular unos minutos, no es tortura-se va

Luisa-¿cuanto tiempo llevamos sin celulares Lily?-pregunto alterada

Lily-3 segundos, lo necesito, era tan hermoso, y podia llamar a la gente, mensajear a-Luisa la interrumpe

Luisa-¡Lily!, no me lo recuerdes, espero que papa no revise mis mensajes-dijo preocupada

Lily-¿por que?

Luisa-porque 3 muchachos me invitaron a salir, pero no respondi y el podria responder, piensa-la sacude

**En la sala de estar**

El señor Rockwell revisaba los telefonos, recibio una llamada del celular de Luisa.

-¿hola?, Luisa, soy Rafael...

**Bueno, hasta aqui voy a dejar el capitulo, el padre de Luisa, es de esos padres sobreprotectores, yo se lo que se siente, es horrible no tener tu celular, mas si se cae al suelo y se rompe en mil pedazos, ok ok exagere, pero podria pasar, ¿que tal les parecio el capitulo?, actualizare cada sabado, estoy emocionada por la segunda temporada de TMNT 2012, aunque no me agrada mucho que hay una chica llamada irma, no lo se, solo, no me agrado esa noticia, comenten que les pareceria que irma esta en la segunda temporada.**

**YW.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, estoy de vuelta y quiero agradecer por los reviews me animan mucho a seguir, si tienen dudas o ideas pueden decirmelas, bueno, los dejo con el capitulo.**_

* * *

**No lo soporto**

En la sala de estar, se encontraba el padre de Luisa, respondio la llamada...

-hola, ¿Luisa? soy Rafael

-pues soy el padre de Luisa, no te acerques a mi hija, esta castigada-cuelga

Luisa entro a la sala de estar y escucho a su padre, se escondio atras del sofa y le hizo una señal a Lily.

Lily golpeo al Señor Rockwell con un jarron, al momento las dos susurraron si. y bailaron de felicidad

Luisa-rapido Lily, toma los telefonos, podria haber testigos-le dijo en voz baja a la rubia

Lily-los tengo, oye, ¿puedo pintarle bigote?-toma un marcador

Luisa-si, pero de color verde, aunque luego nos castigara otra vez, mejor vamonos-tomo del brazo a su amiga y corrieron a su cuarto.

Luisa-toma eso padre-susurro y tomo su telefono

Lily-si, toma eso padre-Luisa la mira-tu padre claro, tengo telefono-se pone a bailar

Luisa-tenemos telefono-empiezan a bailar tango

El hermano de Luisa entro a la habitacion.

Ryan: jaja que bien bailan

Lily-tonto-dejo de bailar y cruzo los brazos

Luisa-¿que estas haciendo aqui Ryan?-deja de bailar

Ryan-pues, solo vine a molestar

Lily-vete-le arrojo una almohada a la cara

Ryan-creo que deben explicarme porque papa tiene un bigote rosa

Luisa-¿como que rosa?-cruza los brazos

Lily-deberia ser verde, ay dije demasiado, ahora tendremos que golpearlo tambien

Luisa-¿a que viniste Ryan?

Ryan-a callarlas, no me dejan ver heroes espaciales, mi capitulo grabado favorito, estaba en la mejor parte-Lily lo golpeo

Luisa-quisiera que este bello momento no terminara-pone cara de tonta

Lily-yo si quiero que termine, toco tus botas-dijo con cara de asco

Luisa-ay genial, ahora tendre que quemarlas, ayudame a llevarlo a su habitacion-las 2 empiezan a cargarlo

Las 2 oji-verdeazules lo llevaron a su habitacion y luego se fueron a dormir.

**Al dia siguiente**

Luisa se desperto, Lily se cayo de la cama. Ambas fueron a desayunar, despues se fueron a vestir.

Lily-vamonos a la escuela-empieza a vestirse

Luisa-nos toca la clase de Biologia-dice poniendose una blusa color blanco con letras verdes que decia _I love me_ y un pantalon de mezclilla, con unas botas negras.

Lily-oye, ¿crees que tu padre se haya dado cuenta del bigote?-eschucharon un grito que parecia venir del baño

Padre-¡aaaaah! mi hermoso rostro, ¡LILYYYYYYYYYYY!

Luisa-¡corre lo mas rapido que puedas y no dejes que te atrape!-se echo a correr con Lily y salieron de la casa.

Llegaron muy agitadas a la escuela, se toparon con April.

April-¿por que corrian?-pregunto extrañada la pelirroja

Luisa-porque cierta persona le dibujo a mi padre un bigote rosa-miro a Lily enojada-deberia ser verde, esperen, ¿donde esta mi libro de Biologia?-dijo revisando su mochila

Lily-ayer lo tenias, tal vez un vagabundo lo encontro y empezo a estudiar

April-los vagabundos no saben leer-sonrie

Luisa-no lo entiendo, ayer antes de llegar a casa lo tenia-dijo buscando ahora dentro de su casillero

Lily-tal vez lo dejaste con los chicos, ¿que no arrancaste un pedazo de pagina para darles nuestro telefono?

Luisa-soy idiota, ahora vuelvo, si alguien pregunta por mi, digan que estoy en mi casa, estudiando-dijo y salio corriendo fuera de la escuela

Justo alguien pasaba por ahi.

Chico-¿han visto a Ivanna?-pregunto extrañado de que la castaña no estuviera en la escuela, solia ser puntual casi siempre

Lily-esta en tu casa estudiando-dijo Lily con una sonrisa

Chico-o-key-dijo extrañado y se alejo

April-Lily, debiamos decir que estaba en su propia casa, no en la del muchacho-dijo golpenado su cara con su mano

Lily-ay, es verdad, bueno, mejor vallamos a clase-ambas se alejan de los casilleros

* * *

En otro lugar Luisa se alejaba de la escuela y marco a un numero.

-¿hola? ¿Raph?, si, ¿tu tienes mi libro de Biologia?, lo necesito, ¿crees que podrias traermelo?, gracias-cuelga

En menos de 10 mins el ninja de bandana roja estaba en el tejado de un Edificio, cerca de ahi se encontraba Luisa, quien subio por la escalera de incendios.

Luisa-gracias Raph, me salvaste de una detencion-le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

Raph-"wooow" "¿que acaba de pasar?" "geniiiaaal"-pensaba y se alejaba del lugar saltando por los edificios con una sonrisa y tocandose la mejilla donde la castaña lo habia besado.

Luisa volvio a Roosevelt a tiempo para la clase ya con su libro en mano, la castaña entro al aula.

Profesora-¿podria explicarnos el motivo de su tardanza señorita Rockwell?

Luisa-eh, estaba en casa estudiando-sonrie falsamente

Profesora-que esto no se repita, puede tomar asiento-la castaña asintio y se fue a su lugar, que estaba por suerte entre April y Lily.

Lily-eh, por accidente le dije a un chico que estabas estudiando en su casa hehe, no vuelve a pasar

Luisa-no importa, me salve de detencion, es mejor llegar tarde que sin libro-una chica muy odiosa se acercaba a ellas-algo empieza a oler mal aqui-dijo observando que se acercaba Nicol

Lily-lo siento, no debi desayunar ese burrito

April-ahj aqui viene de nuevo

Nicol: hola Luisa, te he estado buscando-dijo con una sonrisa malevola-he venido a pedirte que seas parte del equipo de animadoras de la escuela

Luisa-lo siento pero estare ocupada, gracias de todos modos

Nicol-es una lastima, al capitan de futbol le gustas demasiado

Luisa-pues lo lamento pero no puedo

Nicol-bien-dijo y se fue

April-no puedo creerlo, solo te habla a ti, para ser porrista

Lily-Luisa es bonita, ¿crees que no le hablaria?

Luisa-pues no me agrada, ademas no quiero pasar el resto de la escuela con un uniforme de los "Vikingos"

April-pues, evitemosla, a nosotros no se nos acerca, hagamos lo mismo-sonrie

Lily-la apoyo, aunque se acerca el baile de incio de cursos ¿ustedes vendran?

Luisa-creo que deberiamos hacer otra cosa, muchos quieren que sea su pareja y seguro papa nos castigara, en especial a ti, te dije que tenia que ser verde, y tu lo pintaste rosa

Lily-era de noche no podia ver muy bien, ¿quien te trajo el libro?

Luisa-un amigo, que me salvo de detencion-dijo con una sonrisa

La clase se termino, seguia Trigonometry, las 3 amigas siguieron con sus clases normales, hasta que sono la campana y salieron de la escuela.

Luisa-oye April, ¿por que no vienes con nosotras?, iremos por un cafe

Lily-si, deberias venir, asi evitaremos el castigo de tu Padre, ademas tengo la evidencia-saca un marcador rosa-oye Luisa, ¿te enfadarias conmigo si te dijera que el marcador es permanente?-pregunto la rubia con una expresion de miedo mostrandole el marcador a Luisa

April-mejor vamonos por unos helados, hace calor y es mejor un helado que un cafe ¿no lo creen?

Luisa-si, mejor vallamos a la heladeria-las 3 pasaron un buen rato conversando, se termino el helado, pero al mismo tiempo sintieron una mala presencia.

_Nicol_-pensaron las 3

Nicol-hola perdedoras y Luisa, ¿por que estas con ellas?

Luisa-no quiero que les hables asi a mis amigas-se puso de pie y miraba a Nicol con algo de odio

Lily-mejor vete, traes mala suerte

April-busca a alguien que quiera estar contigo-esto ultimo enfado mucho a Nicol, tomo un helado y se lo arrojo a April, la chica empezo a alejarse con lagrimas en los ojos

Luisa-no debiste hacer eso-le da una bofetada

Nicol-eres una estupida, olvidate de ser animadora, mientras yo siga viva-se da la vuelta, pero Lily le cerro el paso

Lily-creo que se te olvido algo-dijo con una sonrisa malevola que confundio a Nicol-olvidaste tu helado-se lo metio por la espalda

Luisa-vamonos Lily, hay que encontrar a April, por cierto puedes usar el marcador-le da el marcador rosa permanente

Lily-(le pinto un bigote rosa a Nicol) acabo de hacerle un favor al mundo y te ves mejor, pero deberia darte un ¡empujon!-empujo a la chica a una fuente que estaba cerca y cayo al agua-bueno, Nicol no soy una chica sencible, y tierna, ahora ten, comprate algo de dignidad-le arrojo una moneda y se alejo para buscar a Luisa.

Luisa econtro a April llorando cerca de ahi, poco tiempo despues llego Lily.

Lily-tranquila no llores, ahora esta en un lugar peor-dijo sonriendo

Luisa-¿que isiste Lily?

Lily-lo que ella se merecia, no debe tratar asi a April, es mi amiga, no dejaria que le pasara nada

Luisa-eso esta bien, pero ven, April, vallamos por algo de ropa-las 3 caminaron hasta el centro comercial, Luisa compro algo de ropa para April, una blusa morada con unos jeans de mezclilla y botines morados, se quito su diadema amarilla y estuvieron tomandose fotos en el centro comercial.

Luisa-bien, este dia ha sido muy divertido, me la paso genial con ustedes, pero tengo hambre

April-vallamos a comer algo

Lily-bueno, yo desayune un burrito, muy grande asi que...no tengo hambre

Las 3 fueron al restaurante de Murakami-San.

April-le entrega esa cosa que es para pedir algo-hola Murakami-San

Murakami-April-Chan, pizza gyoza, en seguida-se puso a cocinar

Luisa-¿que es la pizza gyoza?-pregunto confundida la castaña

Lily-no se que sea eso pero, señor Murakami, la probare, ahora tengo hambre

Luisa-yo igual, pero que sean 2 para comer aqui y dos para llevar-dijo amablemente

Las 3 terminaron de comer. se disponian a ir a casa, pero algo se atraveso en su camino.

Lily-¡corran!-hay un perro gigante-dijo pero el perro gigante fue mas rapido y la atrapo.

**Continuara.**

* * *

**Hasta aqui voy a dejar el capitulo, ¿que les parecio? gracias por los reviews, tambien como dije omas bien como escribi antes, si tienen ideas o sugerencias avisenme, cualquier critica, opinion o review es bienvenido.**

**YW**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Un misterio_**

* * *

_Lily intento correr pero el perro gigante la atrapo..._

_Lily-¡corran!_

_Luisa-estupido animal ¡sueltala!-el perro le dio un golpe haciendo que la castaña chocara con la pared y quedara inconsciente_

_April saco su tessen y empezo a combatir a "perrera" tambien llamo a los chicos, perrera tenia a Lily, ella no podia defenderse no sabia ninjutsu, Luisa solo sabia karate pero era principiante y ademas estaba inconsciente..._

_April-¡chicos, Donnie, ayudenme perrera tiene a una de mis amigas!-hablando por telefono y atacando a perrera_

_Donnie-¡claro April, vamos para alla!-dijo por telefono y colgo el de bandana morada_

_Lily-¡aaah! ¡sueltamee!-pataleaba porque el perro la tenia agarrada de la cintura_

_En ese momento llegaron las tortugas y empezaron a pelear contra Perrera_

_Raph se dio cuenta de que Luisa estaba en el suelo, dejo de pelear y corrio a ayudarla._

_Raph-Luisa, despierta-la sacude haciendo que la chica reaccione_

_Luisa-aah ¿Raph?-se levanta rapidamente-¡Lily!-corrio hacia donde estaba el perro_

_Raph corrio tras la castaña quien trataba de ayudar a su amiga, al fin pudieron hacer que Perrera la soltara y desaparecieron con una bomba de humo, aparecieron en un edificio._

_Lily-¿estas bien amiga?_

_Luisa-si, ¿que era esa cosa? y ¿por que te queria secuestrar?_

_Raph-pudiste haberte lastimado-aparto a Lily empujandola de una manera muy graciosa_

_Lily-oye, es mia pidemela prestada-lo empuja-que grosero-finge estar enojada_

_Leo-bueno lo importante es que nadie salio lastimado_

_Mikey-excepto perrera_

_Lily-¿perrera?-pregunto confundida_

_Mikey-¿buen nombre no? yo lo bautice_

_Lily-si, es un buen nombre, pero..yo...-se desmayo, Luisa tambien._

_April-¡chicas!-dijo asustada mientras se acercaba con los demas e intentaban hacer que reaccionara_

_Las 2 estaban inconscientes, pero era imposible que despertaran, parecian estar muertas._

_Luisa desperto, pero no como todos esperaban._

_Luisa-¡mama!-dijo despertando, una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, Raph empezo a consolarla, mientras la castaña lloraba_

_Lily tambien desperto, pero ella no lloraba, ella sentia algo, le daba tristeza ver a su amiga llorar._

_Lily-tranquila Luisa, muchachos gracias, nosotros ya...nos vamos-Luisa se levanta y ambas bajan del edificio por la escalera de incendios._

_Luisa-gracias-susurro antes de irse y se fue con Lily_

_Las dos chicas estaban hablando en el camino, mientras en otro lugar los mutantes hablaban con April._

_April-¿por que no me dijeron que las conocian?_

_Donnie-lo sentimos April, pero no sabiamos que las conocieras_

_Mikey-Lily nunca te habia mencionado_

_Raph-me da igual_

_Leo-no queriamos que te molestaras_

_April-bien no importa ¿te preocupas mucho por Luisa no?-miro a Raph al igual que todos_

_Raph-claro que no pff-se voltea para ocultar su sonrojo_

* * *

_Ambas chicas llegaron a la casa de su padre el Sr. Rockwell, empezaron a hablar en su habitacion._

_Luisa-mi madre intentaba decirme algo-dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima salia de sus ojos-cuando ella iba a morir me dijo algo, pero no entendi muy bien Lily, si yo no hubiera estado haciendo tonterias en la calle ella estaria viva._

**__Flash Back__**

_Una pequeña niña de unos 6 años mas o menos estaba por cruzar la calle, sin darse cuenta que estaba por avanzar un auto, el cual conducia una señora con lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos, tenia el cabello negro, pudo ver a lo lejos a la niña y acelero._

_Una señora rubia de ojos verdeazules estaba cerca de ahi, comprando un helado para su pequeña hija Luisa, pero al darse cuenta que aquel auto no iba a detenerse se lanzo a correr, pudo empujar a su hija, pero ella no pudo salvarse._

_La señora de cabello negro que conducia el auto salio corriendo, la pequeña Luisa corrio hacia su madre. Elizabeth._

_Luisa-mami, levantate, vamos a casa_

_Madre-la...mujer...es ma..ma...-djo, pero no pudo terminar, en ese momento dejo de respirar._

_La mujer que habia conducido el auto se escondio detras de un arbol._

_Mujer-(en su pensamiento)_

_"No, no no la niña debia morir, no Elizabeth, una carga menos, solo faltan sus **2 **hijas-(todavia no nace Ryan ya que es 2 años menor que Luisa, tiene 13)_

**__Fin Flash Back__**

_Luisa-queria decirme algo, sobre una mujer, pero no se quien-seco sus lagrimas_

_Lily-tranquila, yo tampoco tengo madre, mi padre dijo que ella murio cuando yo naci, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, pero mejor hagamos otra cosa-la abraza_

* * *

_En otro lado de la ciudad salia una mujer con cabello negro y lentes, se los quito dejando ver sus ojos, color verdeazul._

_Mujer-"Luisa esta aqui, ahora solo debo desacerme de su padre, como lo hice de mi hermana, Elizabeth, despues ella y mi sobrino, pero..¿donde estara la tercera hija de Elizabeth?, sera facil encontrarla, ya que los ojos verdeazules no son comunes, solo los tiene la familia Rockwell, Mi hermana, el padre, Ryan, Luisa, ¿quien sera la otra chica?, no me importa, la encontrare"  
_

* * *

_Luisa habia dejado de llorar y se habian escondido bajo la cama, les esperaba un duro castigo, su padre buscaba a las chicas en todos lados, hasta que se canso y las chicas salieron._

_Luisa-oye, limpia bajo tu cama, parece que algo se murio ahi-dijo con cara como de asco_

_Lily-bueno, lo pensare, na mentira, me recuerdan tiempos felices_

_Luisa-entonces ¿que hace esta pizza de hace un mes aqui eh?-saca un trozo de pizza que estaba debajo de la cama de Lily_

_Lily-ups, la escondi de tu hermano, ademas, si deberia limpiar el desorden (olvide mencionar que Lily tiene pecas)_

_Luisa-eso dijiste hace...4 años con nuestro antiguo cuarto_

_Lily-oye tambien tu eres desordenada, bueno a veces-ambas voltean para arriba como para buscar un recuerdo._

**__Flash Back__**

_En una casa algo grande, en un cuarto en el cual habia demasiada ropa, Luisa salio de ahi, en cuanto abrio la puerta, la ropa cayo sobre ella._

_Luisa-(bajo la ropa)-¡papi!-grito mientras trataba de salir de la ropa_

_Su padre la saca de ahi y ella solo observa el desorden._

_Luisa-creo que deberia donar un poco de mi ropa_

_Padre-tranquila hija, no es tan malo, tal vez podrias.._

_Luisa-¡no, he comprado tanta roipa que ya no cabe en ese cuarto y Lily ya esta enterrada en ella, me desare de esa ropa, y sacaremos a Lily!-cuando la castaña termino la frase se escucho un grito que parecia venir por debajo de la ropa._

_Lily-¡ayudaaa!-bajo un monton de ropa que se movia estaba Lily desde hace como 6 horas..  
_

**__Fin Flash Back__**

_Luisa-bueno, conserve muchas cosas que me importaban, mi madre tenia exelente gusto pero mi padre, digamos que el es el mejor cargador de bolsas del mundo_

_Lily-dimelo a mi, mi padre me dio un bono de ahorro, puedes tocarlo, puedes sentirlo pero no puedes gastarlo, ¿a quien se le ocurre?_

_Luisa-a tu padre, mejor hay que dormir, mañana ten cuidado, Nicol tratara de vengarse seguramente_

_Lily-podriamos hacer algo mejor, nadie molesta a April O'neil y Luisa Rockwell mientras yo viva, o coma entre las 3:30 y las 4:30 estoy ocupada_

_Luisa-bueno, en eso tienes razon, por eso te quiero mejor amiga-la abraza_

_Lily-yo tambien, pero, ¿que son esas cosas eh?-observo por la ventana que habia frascos con una sustancia verde neon dentro_

_Luisa-ay no-la castaña se acerco a la ventana-¡April cuidado!-observo a lo lejos a la pelinaranja con su padre, pero lo que vio la dejo impactada, el hombre se transformo en un murcielago gigante, pero alguien entro a la habitacion._

_Padre-¡¿que rayos era eso?!-pregunto alterado ya que vio a Kirbylago a traves de la ventana_

_Luisa-escucha calmate, puedo explicarlo.._

* * *

_**Hasta aqui el capitulo, espero les haya gustado en este episodio muestro escenas de la segunda temporada, ya que la vi y me parece que mi fic deberia ser de la segunda y no la primera, ¿que les parecio?**_

_**YW**_

_**PD: ¿Luisa-Hamato2 a que hora vas a venir? Elizabeth y yo llevamos horas esperandote-jeje siempre estamos juntas haciendo "tarea"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¿La verdad?**_

* * *

_Luisa estaba en un problema, ya que seguramente su padre había visto todo._

_Luisa-yo, eh, lo que sucede es que-le hace una señal a Lily_

_Lily-¡necesita dormir!-lo golpeo con un jarrón-esta vez le falto el casco haha_

_Luisa-saquémoslo de aqui, pensara que fue un sueño, ahora solo hay que asegurarnos de que Jackson y Ryan no sepan la verdad, cierra todas las ventanas-las 2 corrieron, pero se olvidaron de algo-Lily, primero saquemos a mi padre-las 2 empezaron a arrastrar al Sr. Rockwell y a cerrar las ventanas_

_Lily-oye, la habitacion de Jackson está cerrada, no podemos cerrar su ventana-dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta_

_Luisa-dejame pensar, ¿que seria lo unico que haría que Jackson saliera de su habitacion?-pensó por un momento-¡oye Jackson April está aqui afuera!-se alejo un poco y observó que su hermano abrio la puerta, pero golpeo a Lily_

_Jackson-¿donde?-dijo mirando a todos lados_

_Lily-aahy baboso-lo golpeo en la cabeza-Luisa, es una ventaja que Jackson esté enamorado de April así podemos hacer muuuchas cosas-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malévola_

_Luisa-hahaha somos bien malditas y no se porque dije eso, ahora sigue Ryan-ambas corren hacia otro lado_

_Lily y Luisa entraron a la habitacion de Ryan, pero para su sorpresa no estaba, o al menos eso creian hasta que.._

_Ryan-¡aja!-grito saliendo de la nada lo cual hizo que las oji-verdeazules se asustaran y se abrazaran_

_Lily-aaah, ¡maldito voy a matarte!-salio corriendo para perseguir a Ryan, corrieron por toda la casa hasta que Lily lo acorralo en una esquina de la pared, en donde estaba sentado con una expresion de miedo-eres un hijo de ¡bbbbb!-Luisa le tapo la boca (gracias, gracias) y puso a Lily detras de ella, la castaña se acerco a su hermano con una sonrisa y lo ayudo a levantarse_

_Luisa-sufre sufre sufre-decia seguidamente mientras lo ahorcaba_

_Lily-wow, ¿entonces asi de loca me veo cuando lo ahorco yo?_

_Ryan-aaaahgyuda-trataba de pedir ayuda a Lily quien se estaba riendo, pero tomo a Luisa por los hombros y la alejo de Ryan_

_Lily-vamos tranquila-le decia a Luisa quien estaba algo (muy) enojada-vamos calmate, la manita-decia Lily-buena chica, ahora sentada-Luisa fue a sentarse al sofá_

_Ryan-al fin, gracias, creo ahora diganme algo ¿el padre de April es un murcielago gigante?_

_Luisa-n-o-decia sin tartamudear pero parecia algo nerviosa-¿que te hace pensar eso? pff_

_Ryan-pues, acabo de ver a un murcielago gigante volando con April sostenida_

_Lily-¿lo golpeo?-decia en voz baja_

_Luisa-aun no-tomo del cuello de la camisa a su hermano y lo choco contra la pared-¿¡quien eres y para quien trabajas?!-le grito a su hermano _

_Lily-dejalo, mejor hay que decirle la verdad_

_Luisa-de acuerdo, veras Ryan, hay una cosa llamada mutageno que transforma a los humanos o animales en eso_

_Ryan-¿¡en murciélagos!?_

_Lily-no cerebro de hongo, en lo ultimo que tocaron, bueno al menos eso creo_

_Luisa-basicamente, ella esta diciendo la verdad, hay muchos "mutantes" en la ciudad pero tu no debes decirle nada a nadie ¿entendiste?_

_Ryan-de acuerdo, pero hay que salvar a April-dijo Ryan aunque las chicas no quedaron muy convencidas, pero terminaron aceptando la idea_

_Los 3 corrian, por la calle ya que no son ninjas, aunque Ryan sabe andar en patineta al igual que Lily, mientras Luisa iba en patines, luego perdieron a April de vista, Lily y Luisa se alejaron un poco, para ver si podian encontrar a su amiga pelirroja, Ryan se quedo sentado en una banca cerca de ahi, pasó media hora y las chicas no habian vuelto, el chico rubio empezo a preocuparse y se levanto, subio a su patineta y recorrio la calle, que gracias a la hora estaba sola, un miedo lo recorrio, como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando, volteo a un edificio y logro divisar una silueta en el borde, era de una chica, el fue acercandose al edificio y subio las escaleras de incendios, ella estaba volteada y le impedia ver su rostro, su cabello era muy corto y traia una armadura, Ryan se acerco un poco a ella, la chica se dio cuenta y saco una katana, le apunto al chico con esta y dejo ver unos lindos ojos color miel_

_Ryan-oye cuidado puedes lastimar a alguien con eso-dice cubriendose con sus manos_

_X-¿quien eres tu y que haces aqui?-pregunto acercando mas la katana a su cuello_

_Ryan-pu-pues, soy Ryan Rockwell y trabajo en..no tengo trabajo, por favor aleja eso-decia con miedo observando cada movimiento de la chica con la katana, ella la guardo_

_X-me llamo Karai, mm.. he escuchado el apellido Rockwell pero no se donde_

_Ryan-mi tio era un cientificio, pero desaparecio, ¿Por qué tienes una espada y una armadura?_

_Karai-eso no es de tu incumbencia niño, tu me serias muy util-dijo mientras observaba de pies a cabeza al muchacho, tenia un reloj con comunicador (donde puedes ver la cara de alguien pero no se si existan ese tipo de relojes XD)_

_Ryan-bueno, Karai ¿que haces tan sola?, no es que me preocupe por ti es solo que, no ves a una chica con armadura en un edificio todos los dias_

_Karai-es confidencial-la pelinegra sonrio-aunque tu reloj se ve interesante_

_Ryan-bueno, eh, te lo puedo dar si quieres..tengo muchos yo los hice-le da el reloj a Karai, el chico estaba algo sonrojado, en realidad era bonita, no, mas bien para el, muy bonita_

* * *

_Luisa y Lily vieron que los chicos habian rescatado a April, pero estaba molesta por lo de su padre, asi que la castaña fue con los chicos mientras Lily acompañaba a April a casa de su tia_

_Luisa-bueno, veanlo por el lado bueno chicos..ahora el señor Kirby puede..volar-sonrio, pero los chicos tenian expresiones tristes en sus rostros-vamos amigos, se que esto tiene solucion_

_Leo-esto no debio pasar_

_Raph-bueno todavia tienes a tu novia Karai-dijo con una sonrisa para molestar al de azul_

_Luisa-uuy no me dijiste que tenias novia-dijo con una sonrisa picara_

_Leo-¡no es mi novia!_

_Luisa-pero te gustaria que lo fuera ¿cierto?_

_Mikey-me voy a buscar a Lily-salio corriendo_

_Donnie-ahora me odia, ella me odia_

_Luisa-tranquilo Donnie, no te odia, esta confundida, aunque se esta haciendo tarde mi papá va a matarme, aunque debe estar inconsciente_

_Leo-¿Por qué?_

_Luisa-solo digamos que cuando Lily tiene un jarron no te lo esta mostrando, tiene planeado golpear algo o a alguien_

_Raph-wow, los jarrones del mundo estan en peligro_

_Luisa-si, pero mejor voy a buscarla, nos vemos chicos-sale corriendo y encuentra a Lily a lo lejos, April habia entrado a la casa y ellas siguieron su camino a casa,la castaña le conto a su amiga que a Leo le gustaba una chica llamada Karai, luego entraron a su casa y encontraron a Ryan bailando solo_

_Lily-bueno, no somos las unicas que bailan aqui haha_

_Luisa-¿Por que estas bailando hermano?_

_Ryan-conoci a una chica, de nuevo, es muy linda y mayor que yo_

_Lily-que raro-dijo ya que el hermano de Luisa siempre se enamoraba de chicas mayores que el (tiene 13 osea ¿wtf?)_

_Luisa-¿cual es su nombre?-dice mientras sacaba una soda de la nevera, le dio una a Lily y empezo a tomarsela_

_Ryan-Karai-dijo sonriendo_

_Luisa y Lily-(**escupen la soda**) ¡¿QUÉ?!-preguntaron sorprendidas_

* * *

**_Hasta aqui el capitulo, Karai me agrada por eso tengo una imagen de ella en la historia, se me hizo padre y la puse, si tienen ideas dudas o sugerencias avisenme, no soy muy buena con los acentos pero mejorare._**

**_YW. _**_Yuriko-West_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno, quisiera agradecerles por los reviews *-*, ya que me agrada que les guste la historia. Sin mas les dejo el capítulo.**_

_**Las habilidades de Lily**_

* * *

_Luisa y Lily se quedaron impactadas por lo que dijo Ryan._

_Luisa-hermanito-acercandose a el-hay muchas chicas en el mundo ademas de Karai_

_Ryan-pero todas ellas son muy..como tu, Karai es fuerte, muy bonita_

_Lily-y mayor que tu, piensalo bobo, es MAYOR QUE TU-le recalco Lily_

_Ryan-para el amor no hay edades_

_Luisa-creo que le han afectado mucho los golpes en la cabeza_

_Lily-bueno, si esta tan enamorado de ella, que la busque-dice tomando una manzana verde de un frutero_

_Luisa-me voy a ver si papá y Jackson ya despertaron-sube las escaleras y Ryan se acerca a Lily_

_Lily-¿ahora que quieres?_

_Ryan-bueno, eh notado algo en su cuarto_

_Lily-¿cuando entraste a mi habitacion?_

_Ryan-nadie puede probar nada, he visto que pintas cuadros muy lindos, ¿crees que tu.._

_Lily-dejame adivinar, quieres que haga una pintura para Karai ¿cierto?_

_Ryan-hahaha, te pagare_

_Lily-lo pensare, me ire con Luisa, aunque no conozco ni sé como es Karai, necesitare que me la describas Ryan, veré que puedo hacer-sube la escalera._

_Ryan estaba enamorado de Karai._

**__Flash Back__**

_Un dia entro al cuarto de su hermana Luisa y su amiga Lily, observo un Caballete de madera con una hermosa pintura de un lago, las lineas estaban perfectamente echas en cada pincelada, y le habia llamado la atencion bastante, asi que se habia quedado mirandolo durante un tiempo, nunca se imagino que Lily sabia pintar._

_**_Fin Flash Back_**_

_Lily fue a donde estaba Luisa, y se aseguraron de que su paá y Ryan no habian despertado, entonces Luisa dijo que iria a visitar a April por lo de su padre, Lily dejo entrar al cuarto a Ryan, y saco un caballete y un lienzo en blanco._

_Lily-bueno, dime como es la chica-dijo poniendose frente al lienzo con un pincel, Ryan empezo a describir a la chica y Lily comenzo a pintar, termino despues de unas (**muchas**) horas, despues le mostro la pintura a Ryan quien se sorprendio.  
_

_(**Nota:** Hagan de cuenta que la foto de la historia es la pintura que hizo Lily)_

_Ryan-es perfecta_

_Lily-si, ahora pagame-dijo extendiendo su mano_

_Ryan-bien-dijo entregandole dinero._

* * *

_Luisa salio de la casa de April despidiendose de ella, empezo a caminar hacia su casa cuando se topo con un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés con una bicicleta._

_Luisa-hola Jones-lo llama por su apellido_

_Casey-hola Ivanna-dijo intentando molestarla ya que a ella no le gustab que le dijeran "Ivanna"_

_Luisa-tonto, no me gusta que me digas asi, ¿como te fue en tu "cita" con April? de la que me contaste hoy_

_Casey-fue una "sesion de estudio"_

_Luisa-si, es por eso que nunca salí contigo, ¿has visto al padre de Lily?, no ha ido a visitarla desde hace tiempo, siempre iba cada semana_

_Casey-no, ¿y..que has echo este tiempo "ojitos"?_

_Luisa-es por eso que mi papá te saco de la casa cuando estabamos haciendo la tarea, haha ¿recuerdas?_

**__Flash Back__**

_En una casa algo grande estaban 3 pequeños chicos (Luisa, Lily y Casey) de unos 10 años haciendo una tarea._

_Casey-oye "ojitos" tengo la definicion de Ciencia_

_Luisa-Casey-dijo dandole un pequeño codazo en el estomago, ya que el Sr. Rockwell estaba ahi._

_Papá-muchacho, no quiero que le pongas apodos a mi hija, ni la visites, ni la acompañes cuando vuelva de la escuela, en esta casa de ahora en adelante no se permiten muchachos_

_Lily-pero ¿que hay de Jackson y Ryan?_

_Papá-solo ellos, ningun otro muchacho entrara aqui, en especial los que le ponen apodos a mi hija, fuera muchacho-le dijo a Casey-ellas terminaran el proyecto solas-lo saco de la casa_

_Luisa-¿no crees que exageras un poco papi?, estabamos haciendo la tarea_

_Lily-si señor, eso hasta me asusto_

**__Fin Flash Back__**

_Luisa-cumplio su palabra Casey, ningun chico ha entrado ahi desde ese dia_

_Casey-si, pero aqui no esta tu padre-dijo y se detuvo, se acerco un poco a Luisa_

_Luisa-eh, Casey-sus labios no pudieron evitar unirse en un beso._

* * *

**_Hasta aqui el capitulo, espero les haya gustado hehe, por cierto quiero preguntarles. ¿hay alguien de por aqui que sea Apritello o Leonarai?, amo esas parejas y no me gustaria que lastimaran a Donnie por culpa de Casey Jones._**

**_YW. _**_Yuriko-West_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, como dije antes soy Apritello y Leonarai ya que me agradan mucho, en especial la de Leonarai, ya que es divertido ver al "lider maduro" rompiendo las reglas y enamorandose de su enemigo, es tan genial el romance prohibido. Por cierto me gustaria que Casey se quedara con Irma para que dejen en paz al Apritello (y a mi Mikey), y Karai sea una mas de los Hamato, muchas gracias por sus reviews me alegra que les guste la historia los quiero.**

* * *

**Un secreto familiar**

_Casey y Luisa seguian besandose, la chica estaba recargada en la pared rodeando el cuello del chico con sus manos y el chico tenia una mano en la cintura de la castaña y otra mano apoyandose en la pared, hasta que un señor arruino el momento._

_Señor-jovenes no se atraganten-al oir esto Casey y Luisa se separaron algo sonrojados._

_Luisa-hehe, yo..debo irme-dijo caminando hacia el lado contrario que el pelinegro_

_Casey-claro, nos vemos despues..Ivanna-dijo tratando de molestarla, despues subio a su bicicleta y se alejo del lugar._

_Luisa-"¿Por qué bese a Casey?, no es que no sea lindo pero, esta enamorado de April, ya basta Luisa, deja de salir con chicos"-pensaba para si misma cuando escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza_

_"Si lo quieres lucha por el"_

_Luisa-"yo no lo quiero, deja de molestarme voz extraña, fuera de aqui...estas despedida"-dijo y la voz se desvanecio. _

_Ahora ella estaba confundida, Casey era lindo, deportista, pero su padre lo odiaba, por otro lado Raph era lindo, fuerte y podian mantenerlo en secreto pero a ella no le gustaba mentirle a nadie._

_ La castaña subio por una escalera de incendios y se sento en el borde del edificio, hasta que escucho un ruido detras de ella._

_Luisa-¿hay alguien ahi?-dijo levantandose y acercandose a una sombra_

_X-haha, creo que ahora sabes que si-dijo saliendo de las sombras, era una chica de cabello muy corto, la mitad de negro y la mitad rubio, llevaba una armadura de metal y una katana en su cinturon._

_Luisa-¿Karai?_

_Karai-¿como sabes quien soy?-dijo sacando una espada_

_Luisa-tranquila, solo lo dije por decir, en realidad no sabia si tu nombre era Karai-dijo y la kunoichi guardo su katana_

_Karai-de acuerdo, me pareces algo familiar, no se de donde ni como pero te conozco o al menos te eh visto_

_Luisa-no lo creo, soy nueva en la ciudad desde hace unas semanas, por cierto soy Luisa-dijo extendiendo su brazo y Karai correspondio el saludo_

_Karai-bueno, me agradas supongo, sayonara-dijo y dio un salto hacia atras desapareciendo en la oscuridad_

_La castaña siguio caminando hasta llegar a su hogar en donde estaban su padre y su hermano con bolsas del hielo en la cabeza a causa de los golpes de Lily._

_Luisa entro a la casa y subio las escaleras de su cuarto, entonces vio a su amiga Lily sentada en su cama con un cuaderno dorado, estaba muy entretenida._

_Luisa-hola Lily, ¿que hiciste mientras no estuve?-dijo colgando una chaqyeta negra que traia puesta en un perchero_

_Lily-lei tu dierio-arroja el cuaderno y cae en los brazos de Luisa-no hay nada interesante_

_Luisa-"aaaah estupida ahora sabe mis secretos, tengo que gusrdar mejor esta cosa"-penso y guardo su diario en un cajon de un mueble_

_Lily-tu hermano me pago 300 dolares por hacer una pintura de Karai, ¿puedes creerlo?-dijo mientras mostraba el dinero_

_Luisa-¿la conoces o como supiste como era ella?_

_Lily-pues Ryan le tomo una foto, y me dijo como era, es bonita por eso a tu hermano y a leo les gusta_

_Luisa-si, hoy la vi en un edificio, le cai bien, pense que era de los malos pero no, parecia buena persona_

_Lily-hoy me entere de que Donnie esta enamorado de April, aunque Karai es una enemiga y no deberias ser su amiga_

_Luisa-ella tiene algo bueno en el fondo, aunque no lo aceptes_

_Lily-ella es mala, ademas es cierto es bonita pero es enemiga de los chicos_

_Luisa-eso que importa, el amor es libre ¿no crees?_

_Lily-claro que no es libre, una cosa es April, ella si seria una buena pareja para Donnie pero Leo esta enamorado de su enemiga_

_Luisa-eso no importa mientras los 2 se quieran eniendelo Lily_

_Lily-estoy del lado de los buenos me voy de aqui-dijo molesta y se fue a la habitacion de huespedes lejos de Luisa_

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui lo voy a dejar, ¿que opinan? Luisa esta a favor de que el amor es libre y Lily no esta de acuerdo con amar al enemigo, por eso estan peleadas.**

**Por cierto se me ha ocurrido una idea de hacer una historia de oc de ustedes y de las tortugas, los primeros 4 ganan y dire a los ganadores en el proximo, mandenme su descripcion o de su oc y su nombre y la historia estara pronto, si alguien quiere a Donnie en la historia que hare, tendre que poner CaseyxApril, en todo caso ustedes deciden amigos y lectores, gracias por leer.**

**YW.** _Yuriko-West._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sentimientos**

_Lily estaba molesta con Luisa porque ella estaba a favor de que Leo estuviera enamorado de Karai pero no estaba de acuerdo ya que a ella no le gustaba que Leo amara a su "enemiga", pero las 2 bajaron a la sala para cenar aunque no se hablaron, solo comian cereal mientras veian una pelicula junto con Jackson y Ryan._

_Jackson-¿Por que tan calladas?_

_Ryan-si, ya es hora de que me molesten, me siento extraño-dijo sentandose en el sofa ya que se habian ido ahi para no escucharlo_

_Lily-no sucede nada-contesto secamente_

_Jackson-escuchen estan muy raras no quiero que esten aqui viendo mi pelicula_

_Luisa-¿Por que no hermanote?_

_Jackson-porque cuando alguna de ustedes se enojan siempre se sientan en "mi" sofa a ver mis peliculas y odio eso_

_Lily-egoista, ademas no todas son tus peliculas_

_Ryan-oh oh-dijo recorriendose en el sofa_

_Jackson-yo soy el responsable de ustedes y son mis peliculas_

_Lily-¿incluso la de unicornios?-se la arroja y le cae en las manos-son peliculas bobas yo me voy de aqui-se levanta del sofa y se va a su "nuevo cuarto"_

_Luisa-voy a otro lugar-se levanta_

_Ryan-¿a donde?_

_Luisa-solo ire a visitar a..April, diganle a papá que estoy con ella si es que pregunta por mi-sale de la casa_

_Jackson-en serio que no entiendo a las mujeres_

_Ryan-yo tampoco "Karai ¿por que no sales de mi mente?"_

_Jackson-deberia ir con Luisa ya sabes para cuidarla_

_Ryan-lo que tu quieres es ir a ver a tu "no novia"_

_Jackson-tal vez se convierta en mi novia algun dia, bueno Ryan veamos la pelicula_

* * *

_Luisa-hola April-saludo a la pelirroja quien estaba mirando la calle a traves de su ventana y bajo a abrir la puerta_

_April-hola Luisa, ¿que haces aqui?_

_Luisa-queria estar lejos de..mis hermanos porque..Lily esta molesta conmigo_

_April-¿que sucedio?_

_Luisa-"supongo que no puedo decirte que Donnie te ama y estoy a favor de que Leo este enamorado de su enemiga"-oh pues perdi su...gorra_

_April-creo que esta exagerando un poco haha, mañana deberia ayudarte con eso, ¿nos vemos en la heladeria despues de clases?_

_Luisa-claro, oye por cierto..¿Casey no te dijo nada?_

_April-de echo no, ¿debia decirme algo?_

_Luisa-no, nada importante "¿Por que fui tan estupida y besé a Casey?"-nos vemos mañana-se despidio y se fue, pero de pronto empezo a llover._

* * *

_Lily estaba sentada en la cama buscando su "pincel favorito", ya que cada vez que estaba molesta por algo pintaba un nuevo cuadro pero observo por la ventana a su padre herido (el policia de ojos azules que salio en el episodio Muta-man)_

_La rubia bajo las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo y abrio la puerta, luego los hermanos de Luisa pusieron a su padre en el sofa_

_Lily-papá ¿que te paso?-cerro la puerta y se acerco a el_

_Señor papá de Lily-hija un monstruo en un contenedor me arrojo a un auto y preguntaba por una "April O'neil" o algo asi_

_Lily-"espero que no sea mi amiga April"_

_Jackson-"ojala no le haya pasado nada a mi futura esposa"_

_Lily-oye papá no me mal interpretes pero no es que no seas importante solo..debo irme adios-salio de la casa corriendo con prisa y empezo a llover._

* * *

_Luisa estaba caminando completamente mojada por la lluvia, hasta que se topo con un chico pelinegro de ojos cafes, era Casey._

_Casey-hola Luisa, ¿que haces aqui tan tarde?-dijo caminando con su bici a un lado_

_Luisa-no..no debemos volvernos a ver-se detuvo_

_Casey-¿Por que no?-pregunto con algo de tristeza_

_Luisa-April es mi amiga y tal vez le gustes, no me gustaria lastimarla-dijo y empezo a caminar pero el pelinegro la tomo de la muñeca, ella iba a darle una bofetda pero sus rostros estaban muy cerca_

_Casey-si esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos quiero despedirme-acerco mas a la castaña y sus labios se unieron en un tierno y apasionado beso, perecia que no iban ni querian separarse, bajo la lluvia, aun mojados, se querian, pero Luisa estaba confundida: entre Casey y Raph, los 2 eran muy lindos con ella cada vez que se veian._

* * *

_Lily habia ido a casa de April para ver si su amiga estaba bien y le hizo pensar un poco. Si le pasaba algo malo a una de sus amigas y estuvieran molestas no podria disculparse, asi que decidio correr para poder llegar a su casa pero estaba mojada y tenia algo de frio, luego pudo divisar una sombra en medio de la calle, era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdeazules como ella, pero por alguna razon sintio una mala vibra y chocaron hombros, luego la rubia siguio caminando._

_Mujer-"creo que ya encontre a Luisa, pero hasta donde yo sabia ella no tenia pecas ni era rubia, esos ojos son de..Elizabeth, no puede ser ire a pedirle ayuda con esto a mi viejo amigo..Oruko Saki"-pensaba mientras seguia caminando_

_Lily habia dado vuelta a la esquina pero lo que vio la dejó muy impactada. Casey y Luisa se estaban besando. No solo ella veia eso, sino que desde el tejado de un edificio estaba Raph, contemplando con tristeza aquella escena, la chica que le gustaba estaba besando a ese chico, pero no pudo distinguirlo bien a causa de la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche._

* * *

**Pues hasta aqui lo voy a dejar ¿Que dicen? ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron?. Este Chapter esta basado en el capitulo 4 "Muta-man"-creo que asi se llama.**

**Ahora vamos a los ganadores del concurso de OC.**

**1.-**_ Luisa Tatis_ **la primera en dejar un review, la ganadora de Raph.**

**2.-** _MariaFandeDonnie_ **la segunda en dejar un review, la ganadora de Donnie.**

**3.- **_paolaesh_ **la tercera en dejar un review, la ganadora de Mikey.**

**4.- **_IA-ali12 _**la cuarta en dejar un review, la ganadora de Leo.**

**Los demas que dejaron reviews no se desanimen, utilizare sus OC para hacer algun especial de Navidad, Halloween, San Valentin, Primavera, o cualquier festividad, gracias por participar, en mi proxima historia eh pensado en el primer capitulo ir metiendo a sus OC y dejar que April se quede con Casey en esa historia, si sus OC tiene alguna mascota o algo y quieren que salga aqui lo pondre, mandenmelo por un PM o dejenmelo en un review, si se les ocurre un nombre para la historia avisenme tambien, por cierto si la chica tiene su nombre o algun otro nombre tambien diganme y la personalidad, edad, gustos, disgustos, comida favorita etc. Gracias por sus reviews queridos lectores, hasta la proxima.**

**YW.** _- Yuriko West._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola de nuevo, bueno este es un capítulo algo corto, no tenía nada que hacer y pues.. lo subí, al final les dejaré un aviso._**

* * *

**_Estoy confundida_**

_Luisa se separo del beso, luego miro a Casey quien tenia una sonrisa, ella estaba seria y se fue caminando empapada por el agua, mientras Casey se alejo con una cara de tristeza._

_La castaña llego a su casa y subio a su habitacion, en donde esperaba encontrarse con Lily pero no fue asi, despues de buscarla un rato y secarse su amiga rubia entro en la habitacion con una expresion seria._

_-crei que eras amiga de April-dijo Lily entrando_

_-¿que quieres decir?_

_-oh, nada es solo que yo no beso al chico que le gusta a mi amiga, ¿Como pudiste hacer eso?, no trates de negar nada porque besaste a Casey, acabo de verlos y supongo que lo disfrutaste_

_-yo.._

_-crei que eras honesta pero veo que me equivoqué, nunca pense que fueras capaz de eso, estaba dispuesta a pedirte disculpas pero..eso no es ser una amiga-se fue de la habitacion_

_-fue el quien me beso a mi..-susurro Luisa, Lily estaba molesta y a Luisa no le gustaria perder a su mejor amiga, que hace mucho tiempo conocio, llevaban 9 años siendo amigas, aun mojada salió corriendo pero no había señal de la rubia._

_La buscó por toda la casa pero..nada, Lily no estaba, solo sus hermanos, su padre y el padre de Lily, no dijo nada y se fué corriendo._

* * *

_Lily caminaba por las oscuras calles mojadas de Nueva York, con los brazos cruzados, mirando al suelo, esa mirada que tenía siempre que estaba enojada, entonces se le ocurrió sacar su recuerdo._

_Una cadena de oro con la mitad de un corazón, lo único que le quedaba de su madre, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, su padre nunca se lo dijo, entonces lo guardó de nuevo, no quería perderlo. _

_Siguió caminando, ya era medianoche, pero era Sábado asi que podía olvidarse de Roosevelt, en eso se encontró con un triste Casey sentado al pie de una banqueta._

_-Hola Lily-saludó con una falasa sonrisa y se puso de pie para ir con la rubia._

_-Eres increible-dijo con una mirada seria-No me gusta que juegues con mis amigas Casey-le dio una bofetada que le dejó una rojiza marca_

_-¿Que te sucede?, ¿Por qué me abofeteaste?-dijo tocándose adolorido la mejilla_

_-Yo ví lo que pasó, decide, Luisa o April, no puedo dejarte hacer eso, por tu culpa Luisa esta confundida y tal vez April ilusionada, ¿No te afecta aunque sea un poco?-Casey solo miraba a ningun punto fijo mientras señalaba algo detrás de Lily-¿Que te sucede cobarde?-dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura_

_-¡Corre!-se montó en su bicicleta y se alejó rapidamente_

_Lily volteó, detrás de ella se encontraba un enorme y huesudo perro con colmillos y garras muy filosos._

_-Perro..malo-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos contemplando a Rahzar, iba a correr pero recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que la hizo caer al suelo_

_X-Hola niña, ¿Que te parecería hacerle una visita al maestro Destructor?-una voz femenina se escuchó entre las sombras_

_-¿Tu quien rayos eres?-dijo Lily poniendo una mano en su estomago por el dolor_

_-Nadie en especial-dijo mostrándose, era una Kunoichi de cabello negro un poco más abajo de los hombros y una armadura de metal en la boca, tenía ojos verde-azules, parecía una mujer, Lily sintió una vibración pequeña en la cabeza, su sexto sentido estaba alertándola de que esto no podía ser bueno._

* * *

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-se escuchó un enorme y agudo grito, desde el otro lado de la ciudad, Luisa reconoció inmediatamente esa voz_

_-Lily-susurró._

* * *

**_Hasta aquí voy a dejar el Chapter, tengo pensado hacer un One-shot, el primero de echo, lo llamaré "Love In Spring", si son Apritello o Leonarai recomiendo lo lean, es de Primavera ya que fui a un restaurante de comida Japonesa, (solo por un muchacho muy guapo), y me dije a mi misma._**

**_-Mi misma, ¿Por qué no haces un One-Shot?_**

**_-Lo haré_**

**_-Oh, que bien, ahora compra pollo tengo hambre_**

**_-Que mandona soy por dentro-luego compre pollo a la naranja, esta rico, bueno, creo que eso era todo._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y participar, como dije antes, los que participaron en mi concurso de OC, saldrán en más especiales que haré en un futuro, la nueva historia de los OC ganadores ya está, se llama Love in Manhattan, por si alguien quiere leerla, es todo. Hasta luego._**

**_YW._**_Yuriko-West._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bueno, yo de nuevo jeje, pues en un review_****_ de:_**_ Luisita Gomez **sobre esa mujer, efectivamente, es la misma, se sabrá un poco más sobre ella en este capítulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran mucho, los quiero :3**_

_**Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Familia Rockwell.**_

_Luisa escuchó el grito de su amiga del otro lado de la ciudad, corrió por todos lados para buscar a sus amigos mutantes._

* * *

En la sede del pie se encontraba una kunoichi con la misma armadura de Karai, solo que en lugar de una katana, tenía un "Uchiwa" (Abanico de metal con puntas afiladas).

Mientras encerraron a Lily en un dojo, la mujer pelinegra de ojos verde-azules estaba hablando con Rahzar.

Rahzar-bien, Marina-(así se llama)-¿Para que querías a esa niña?

Marina-Ya te lo dije, posiblemente sea Luisa, aunque debo admitir que no es como yo la recuerdo, Luisa tenía el cabello castaño y no tenía pecas, en cambio esta chica lo tiene rubio, pero los ojos verde-azules no son comunes, además se parece a mi hermana, Elizabeth

Rahzar-¿Cuanto ha pasado

Marina-Hace 9 años la asesiné, pobre estúpida haha, agradezco tu ayuda "amigo"

Rahzar-tienes razón, ¿Crees que ella es su otra hija?

Marina-Tal vez, ella estaba esperando gemelas, pero ya que la hija de la esposa de un policia había fallecido, le ofrecí a Lily, probablemente sea ella.

Además de que esa cadena que tenía era igual a la de mi "muerta" hermanita, es casi igual, los ojos, el cabello, todo, pero no solo eso.

Su nombre ahora, es Lilyana, lo descubrí cuando llegué aqui, y tiene que ser ella, la hija de mi hermana, pero ese estúpido policía debia cambiarle el nombre, su verdadero nombre es Lilyana Elizabeth. Eso es otra pista, lo que significa que ya la encontré já.

Rahzar-¿Pedirás rescate?

Marina-Claro que no Chris, piensa, si la mato ahora será una carga menos, me quitaría de encima a Lily, faltarían los demás, Jackson, Ryan y, Luisa, solo necesito eliminar a sus hijos, son su retrato, iguales, idénticos, son como ella.

Rahzar-Vayamos con el maestro Destructor, el podrá acabar con esa niña facilmente.

Marina-Bueno, una carga menos para nosotros-ambos se fueron a la siguiente habitación en donde estaba Destructor sentado en su "trono" como siempre.

Sin notarlo Karai había escuchado todo, sintió algo de tristeza, recordó a su nueva amiga, que conocio en un tejado del edificio: Luisa, ella había observado a la chica que había capturado Rahzar, se parecía demasiado a Luisa. Con la excepcion del cabello y las pecas

* * *

Luisa sacó su teléfono y llamó al primer número, en este caso Mikey:

-Hola Mikey, soy Luisa, necesito que me ayuden, es urgente, Lily fue secuestrada por el clan del pie

-Vamos para allá-cuelgan al mismo tiempo

Al encontrarse Raph sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón al recordar el beso de Luisa con ese chico.

Pero Luisa no sabia que el los habia visto, solo pudo notar la seria mirada de Raph.

Luisa-Hola muchachos, escuché un grito y parecía ser de Lily, no se donde está

Leo-¿Hace cuanto tiempo desapareció?

Mikey-¡Eso no importa chicos hay que encontrarla!-todos voltearon a verlo-porque..claro es nuestra amiga y..mejor me callo

Donnie: Dices que está en la sede del pie ¿no?, pues será mejor ir a rescatarla.

Los mutantes y la chica se fueron, ella por las calles y ellos por los edificios, hasta que llegaron a la "iglesia" en donde era la sede del pie, estaban en el techo, observando por una escotilla a Oroku Saki, Destructor.

Rahzar llevaba arrastrando a algo o alguien de unas cadenas por las sombras hasta que salió a la luz, estaba inconsciente..

_"No puede ser"_

Pensaron todos los presentes, se trataba de Lily, con las manos encadenadas, rasguños en la cara, inconsciente, estaba siendo arrastrada de las manos por Rahzar, quien seguido la arrojó al suelo, quedando su rubio cabello sucio, y causándole abrir un poco los ojos, no estaba del todo inconsciente.

La mujer se puso la armadura de metal en el rostro, unos lentes para cubrir sus ojos y se acercó a ella, le amarró un pañuelo blanco a la boca, Lily ni siquiera podía abrir bien los ojos, la mujer sonrió aunque no se notaba, la rubia solo dejó de abrir los ojos.

Marina-Maestro Destructor, capturamos a esta chica, parece ser amiga de esas "tortugas"

Destructor-Ellos ya deberían haberse enterado de que la tenemos, pero esta vez no tendré compasión-sacó sus cuchillas mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Lily.

La rubia solo abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, solo pudo voltearse un poco para mirarlo a la cara, acto seguido Destructor la tomó por detrás de la cabeza, haciendo que lo volteara a ver, soltó una risa al verla llorar, la levantó, causando que ella quisiera gritar, pero no podía..

La soltó dejandola caer al suelo para escuchar un pequeño crujido, ella seguía llorando, pero no podía moverse, la patada que le había dado esa mujer le había dejado horribles marcas, y dolor.

Desde la escotilla, los chicos observaban horrorizados la escena, en especial Luisa, ellos le había cubierto la boca, para evitar que gritara, le estaban deteniendo para que no entrara mientras trataban de pensar en un plan.

Se fieron a otro lugar para intentar calmar a Mikey, y a Luisa, que estaban demasiado preocupados por Lily, no podía dejarla sufrir así.

Leo-Luisa, tranquilízate, la sacaremos en un segundo, ¿Donnie tienes un plan?

Donnie-No es tiempo de planes tenemos que sacarla ahora Leo-

Luisa solo estaba sentada en el borde del edificio, mientras era vigilada por Mikey para que no se fuera, Raph le pidió un momento a solas con ella, puso sus manos en los hombros de la castaña.

Raph-Ella estará bien, ya lo verás

El estaba lastimado, pero la quería y bastante, no era simple amistad de amigos, era, algo mas..

Raph volteó a ver a sus hermanos, cuando se volvió para observar a Luisa se llevó una sorpresa. La castaña ya no estaba se había ido, entonces se volteó a ver la sede del pie, ella entró por la ventana..

Raph-¡Chicos Luisa esta en la sede del pie!-los 4 corrieron a toda prisa, mientras por la escotilla observaban a Luisa, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Destructor-Asi que ella es la otra chica-se volteó para ver a Luisa, mientras se acercaba tomándola de la cara-me alegra que hayas venido a ver la muerte de tu querida amiguita, la arrojó haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

Se fue nuevamente hacia Lily, pero Luisa se puso frente a él, y extendió sus brazos para proteger a su amiga.

Destructor solo sonrió.

Destructor-Que bien que seas tan valiente, entonces tendré que matarlas a las 2..

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaron los chicos desde afuera..

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo, bueno, esa mujer es malvada, en fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews, en un futuro tambien haré otro especial de OC, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, bueno, creo que no tengo nada mas que decir xD, hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**YW. **Yuriko-West_


End file.
